A Secret Crush
by Bewarethebatmanfan
Summary: Batman is in love with Katana but does she feel the same for him?
1. Chapter 1

A secret crush

Beware The Batman is owned by Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

I am not the biggest batman fan but I know a little bit.

Key: B= Batman K= Katana A= Alfred PP= Professor Pyg F= Mr. Toad

M= Magpie J= James Gordon O= Oracle( Barbara Gordon) might be others but in later chapters.

Chapter 1: Close Call

( scene opens with a defeat of professor pig and frog)

PP= I say we make a hasty retreat, wouldn't you say Mr. Toad.

F: I agree (does croak blast or whatever it is called)

(Batman and Katana get blown away)

B: Let's go to bed, we have more crimes to stop in the morning.

K: Sounds good.

(Batman has a dream of him and Katana kissing)

B: AHH… oh man, what did I eat?

(6 am)

A: Hello master Bruce, your breakfast is ready. By the way, did you sleep well?

B: Not really, I had the weirdest dream.

K: Really? What was it about?

B: I'd rather not talk about it.

A: That's the first time I heard you say that (He said jokingly)

B: Alfred, can I talk to you privately?

A: That won't be a problem.

(Batman and Alfred walk into Bruce's room)

A: Something bothering you sir?

B: I had a weird dream of me and Katana kissing.

A: Ah I see, you are in love with her.

B: I hate to admit it but I have liked her ever since she came here.

A: What are you going to do sir?

B: I don't know but I will think of something.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 will come within this week or next week.


	2. Chapter 2 The Idea

A secret crush Chapter 2 The Idea

Later that day at Wayne Manor.

Little did Bruce know, Katana had loved him.

Katana went into her room and looked at a picture of Bruce.

K: Why can't he notice me, I have shown him many times but he never noticed.

K: Alfred, can you come here?

A: Everything alright?

K: Not really.

A: I think I already know your problem, you are in love with Bruce.

K: How did you know?

A: You have shown that you loved him many times but he never notices.

K: So, you talk to him more than me, does he ever say anything about me?

A: He says that he loves you also.

K: That is great news. But how can I get alone with him to notice me?

A: Why don't I send both of you to a fancy restaurant one at a time. Don't worry about the bill, I have got that covered.

K: That sounds like a great idea.

A: I will tell him to wear his best suit and you can wear your best dress. If you wear this little microphone by your ear, I can tell you what to say if you have nothing to talk about.

K: That sounds good.

A: That settles it, tomorrow at 6pm at a restaurant of our choosing.

K: Good, I will tell you the restaurant later.

A: Ok, so right now I will go tell Bruce to go to the restaurant also.

Alfred then leaves to go talk to Bruce.

Coming Soon! Chapter 3 The Dinner


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Dinner

Alfred had left Katana's room to tell Bruce about the dinner.

The next day

A: I think it's time to go Bruce to that dinner with that reporter.

B: But who will take care of crimes in the city?

A: I can do that from here.

Later at the restaurant.

K:(over microphone) Ok Alfred, I'm here but where is Bruce?

A: He is almost there, he just left about 5 minutes ago.

K: I think I see him. Yes he is here now.

Bruce gets out of limo.

B: Katana? What are you doing here?

K: Alfred told me to come here.

B: Why?

K: He said that there was something important going to happen here.

B: Ok, let's go inside.

At their reserved table.

B: So, Katana, I have to ask you something.

K: What is it?

B: It's just that, I have sorta liked you more than a friend.

K: Really?! Me too.

B: Really?!

K: Yes

Both Bruce and Katana share a long romantic kiss on the lips.

K: So, what now?

B: We will see.

COMING SOON! CHAPTER 4 THE COUPLE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Couple

Note by author: I don't know if there are clichés in this chapter.

Scene opens on a stormy Thursday night, we see Bruce and Katana sitting on a couch watching a movie and a loud blast of thunder happens. Katana shudders.

B: You still have a fear of thunder? He said jokingly.

K: No I don't.

B: You can come closer if you want to.

Katana slides closer to Batman.

Batman puts his arm around her.

All of a sudden an alarm goes off in the house.

B: There is a bank robbery happening on the corner of Gordon Avenue.

K: There is not a moment to lose.

Both Batman and Katana arrive at the bank only to see that the criminals got away.

B: Damn it, too late.

K: We can wait until the robbers strike again because it appears that the criminals dropped a lot of money.

B: We will go home, go to bed and catch them tomorrow.

Later that night.

Note by author: _Text like this indicates a dream sequence._

Bruce dreams about him and Katana getting married.

B:_ Shall I kiss the bride?_

_Father Bob: You shall Bruce._

_Bruce and Katana kiss on the lips._

_Father Bob: I now present Mr. and Mrs. Wayne!_

Bruce wakes up.

Bruce walks into the kitchen and asks Alfred if he and Bruce can have a private conversation.

B: Alfred, I need advice.

A: Let me take a guess, you want to marry Katana.

B: You are correct. What should I do?

See Alfred's response and more in the next chapter!

Coming Soon! Chapter 5 The BIG QUESTION


	5. Chapter 5

The BIG QUESTION Part 1

Scene opens on where we left off.

A: You should go to the mall or a jewelry store.

B: I will later then.

A: Good.

Bruce arrives at the mall. He walks inside to the jewelry store.

Worker: Hello, welcome to the Diamond Jewelry Inc.

B: I'm looking for a wedding ring, the most expensive you have.

Worker: Here you go, it is a pure diamond on a gold ring, and it costs 2 million dollars.

B: This will do perfectly. Here is a 2 million dollar check.

Later at the Wayne Mansion.

B: All right, now to wait for the perfect moment to propose.

4 months later.

B: Katana would you like to go for dinner at the fancy new restaurant downtown?

K: I guess.

Later at the restaurant.

B: You know Katana, we have been dating for a few months now.

K: Yeah, I know.

B: Well, here.

Bruce gets down on one knee.

B: Katana, will you marry me?

Find out her response in part 2. Will she accept or decline? Stay tuned!

EDIT: I have decided to cancel part 2 and rewrite the story but don't worry the part 2 will be in the rewrite. I might release the original part 2 but I'm not sure.


End file.
